Emissions regulations for internal combustion engines have become more stringent over recent years. Environmental concerns have motivated the implementation of stricter emission requirements for internal combustion engines throughout much of the world. Governmental agencies, such as the Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) in the United States, carefully monitor the emission quality of engines and set emission standards to which engines must comply. Consequently, the use of exhaust aftertreatment systems on engines to reduce emissions is increasing.
Exhaust aftertreatment systems are generally designed to reduce emission of particulate matter, nitrogen oxides (NOx), hydrocarbons, and other environmentally harmful pollutants. However, the components that make up the exhaust aftertreatment system can be susceptible to failure and degradation. Because the failure or degradation of components may have adverse consequences on performance and the emission-reduction capability of the exhaust aftertreatment system, the detection and, if possible, correction of failed or degraded components is desirable. In fact, some regulations require on-board diagnostic (OBD) monitoring or testing of many of the components of the exhaust aftertreatment system. However, as exhaust aftertreatment system architectures become increasingly more complex, the ability to isolate faults to specific components within the aftertreatment system becomes more challenging. Accordingly, a need exists for repeatable and high accuracy fault isolation within the exhaust aftertreatment system.